


[podfic] Like Any Brother Would

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It was like Gerard did his talking for him, always knew why he was upset or what he wanted or whatever, he'd just talk talk talk and Mikey would sit there and nod. And I'd tell Gerard, I'd tell him--why don't you let Mikey tell me what he wants? And he'd look at me all exasperated and say that what Mikey <b>wanted</b> was for <b>Gerard</b> to tell me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Like Any Brother Would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Any Brother Would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185314) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



  
  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dmuyh3mzr7xxa4/like%20any%20brother%20would.mp3)  
mp3 / 26:56 / 24.6MB


End file.
